Wild and Wacky Secret
by CathyD
Summary: SPD - Based on Dru’s comment about Sky still being ‘wild and wacky’ in the episode Idol. Takes place immediately after the episode ends. Syd discovers something from Sky’s ‘wild and wacky’ days. - FICLET


Wild and Wacky Secrets  
by Falconcranelove

Disclaimer: Not Mine. -cries-  
Rating: T  
Summary: Based on Dru's comment about Sky still being 'wild and wacky' in the episode _Idol_. Takes place immediately after the episode ends. Syd discovers something from Sky's 'wild and wacky' days.  
AN: I had posted a challenge at Chemistry for this, and last night as my son and I watched _Idol_ the idea came to me to write the fic, and it just wouldn't go away until I did. ENJOY!  
AN2: This is posted in response to the Monthly Prompt for May at the Perfect Chemistry board.

- - - - -

Syd walked down the hall, headed towards the showers after her afternoon practice session. The others had all been occupied; Sky and Jack were out front cleaning the concrete structures, Bridge was working in the lab with Boom, and Z was doing was whatever it is Z does, so Syd had taken advantage of having some time alone to practice her fencing in the simulator. Kat had created the program for her, shortly after she came to SPD, so that she could keep up the skills that had made her a world champion three years running.

She was tired and sweaty, and all she wanted was a nice refreshing shower before dinner. She was so focused on her thoughts of a shower, she didn't realize that there was someone already in the Ranger's shared bathroom taking a shower, until it was too late.

She sat her shower kit on the counter, and looked up in shock when she heard the water shut off. She froze when she saw the blue towel hanging over the shower stall disappear, and could only stand there while the shower door opened. There before her stood Sky, wrapped in only a towel, water droplets still shinning on his chest, and her eyes widened at the sight. Sky was definitely in good shape, she couldn't help but notice.

It took Sky a moment to realize he wasn't alone in the shower room, and when he did he yelped, "SYD?!"

"OHMYGOSH!" Syd turned her gaze away from Sky's body, "Sorry Sky! I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize someone was in here. I thought you guys were all busy, so it didn'toccurtometocheckfirst, cuzIreallyneededashoweraftermypractice. I'mreallysorry!" Syd could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, as she started to ramble, her words coming faster and faster.

Sky watched on in amazement as Syd's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, one that had nothing to do with the makeup she'd put on this morning. He chuckled, seeing her discomfort, "It's okay Syd. No harm done." He watched her turn to look at him, "At least I put the towel around me before coming out this time." He laughed even harder as her blush deepened. Sky couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed seeing her blush.

Syd was mortified, but couldn't seem to get her legs to work so she could flee the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Sky was laughing either, she had fully expected to get a bawling out over this little mistake, but instead he was laughing at her, and if her guess wasn't too far off, he was even trying to make her more uncomfortable with his comment.

Sky walked over to his bag which was sitting on the counter, just inches from Syd's, and as he passed by her, Syd noticed something on his left shoulder. She could only stare at the black design etched into his skin, and marvel at the fact that Schuyler 'SPD Handbook Monitor'/'Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt' Tate had a tattoo on his shoulder blade! And not just any tattoo, it was a five inch high dragon, which was facing the middle of his back, his tail coiled below, and the wings extended behind it. It was a gorgeous piece for sure.

She was still staring as Sky turned back around with his clothes in his hand, and noticed her expression. "What?"

Syd could only point at his shoulder, and Sky turned to look in the mirror behind him. Seeing what she was referring to, he said, "Oh. Yeah…" and turned to look at her again.

"How long have you had that? I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"No one does. There's only one other person who knows about it, and that's because he has a matching one on his right shoulder." Sky looked sad for a moment. "We got them the same night."

Syd took a guess as to who he meant, "Dru?" At his nod, she continued, "I'm really sorry about what happened Sky. I can't image what it must be like to lose your best friend, not once, but twice."

Sky was looking down at the floor, but could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she offered back with a smile. "So… would that tattoo have anything to do with the 'wild and wacky' comment he made?" Syd was feeling better about having walked in on him, and wasn't nearly as embarrassed about it.

Sky laughed out loud at that, and nodded, "Yeah, it would actually."

"So, spill." Syd crossed her arms over her chest. "I want details."

Sky looked around the bathroom, and raised a brow, "Here, right now? Couldn't I put some clothes on, and we discuss it somewhere other than here?"

Syd chuckled, "Yeah, okay." Syd was staring at Sky, wondering about the expectant look her was giving her.

"Syd, unless you want to see another whole side of me that I don't think either of us are ready for you to, I suggest you either go outside the bathroom, or turn around."

Her eyes grew large, and she blushed again, "Oh, right!" She quickly headed for the door, as Sky chuckled again, "I'll be outside."

Once she had rounded the corner of the door, Sky got dressed, and dried and styled his hair as quickly as possible. He picked up his stuff, and walked out of the bathroom. "It's all yours."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks. Sorry, again for not checking before I came in. It won't happen again."

Sky smiled back, "No harm done this time, just be more careful from now on. Had you been a few minutes later, it could have been quite embarrassing for the both of us." They shared an amused smile. "Once you finish your shower, come and find me if you still want that story. It has to stay a secret though, you can't go telling anyone else."

Syd actually liked the thought of having a secret that she and Sky could share. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise. No one would believe me anyway," she smirked. "Who'd believe me when I said that Mr. SPD has a sexy tattoo on his shoulder?"

Sky's brow shot up at her choice of words, "Sexy huh?"

Syd just blushed, and smiled as she turned to go into the bathroom. "I'll come find you."

Sky just smiled as she walked out of sight, and found himself hoping she actually would come find him. He thought he might like to tell the Pink Ranger some of the stories of him and Dru in the early days. Sky headed to his room to put his shower stuff away, chuckling to himself at the thought of Syd having walked in on him.

The End


End file.
